tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Shane Dooiney
|last_appearance = Sodor: Reading Between the Lines |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |name = Shane Dooiney |gender = Male |country_of_origin = * Switzerland * Island of Sodor |affiliation = * Culdee Fell Railway ** Godred ** Ernest ** Wilfred ** Culdee ** Patrick ** Alaric ** Eric |basis = Snowdon Mountain Railway's ''Moel Siabod |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Rack-equipped tank engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 0-4-2RT |wheels = 6 |top_speed = 7.5 mph |builder(s) = Swiss Locomotive and Machine Works |year_built = 1900 |arrived_on_sodor = 1900 |number = CFR 5 |railway = Culdee Fell Railway |owner(s) = * Lord Barrane * Mr. Percival }} Shane Dooiney is a narrow gauge mountain-climbing engine working on the Culdee Fell Railway. He is named after a Sudrian mountain, Shane Dooiney. Like the other mountain engines, he has his own coach used for passenger services. Biography ''The Railway Series'' Shane Dooiney was built at the Swiss Locomotive and Machine Works in Winterthur, Switzerland in 1900. He arrived on Sodor along with Godred, Ernest, Wilfred and Culdee in time for the railway's Inspection in March 1900. Following Godred's accident shortly after opening, Shane Dooiney and the three other engines worked the line successfully for 60 years. They were carefully maintained and sent back, in rotation, to the builders in Switzerland for overhaul. By 1960/1, the four engines were ageing and the crunch came when it became apparent that both Culdee and Shane Dooiney would need heavy overhauls in the near future, so three new engines were ordered. When Alaric arrived in May 1962, he was freed up to be sent away to Switzerland for his major overhaul. He was the last engine to make the journey from Sodor to Switzerland; from then on, all subsequent overhauls took place at the NWR Works at Crovan's Gate. Personality Not much is known about Shane Dooiney's personality, though it is assumed that he is careful and cautious like the other mountain engines. Technical Details Basis Shane Dooiney is based on the Snowdon Mountain Railway's No. 5 Moel Siabod. File:MoelSiabod.png|Shane Dooiney's basis, Moel Siabod File:MoelSiabod2017.png Livery Shane Dooiney is painted purple with orange lining. The number "5" is painted on the sides and back of his cab in yellow and he has red nameplates, with his name in gold on the sides of his tanks. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Mountain Engines' - Mountain Engine , Bad Look-Out and "Devil's Back" Companion volumes * '''1972' - The Railway Series: Surprise Packet * 1979 - Annual * 1987 - The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection * 2005 - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines Trivia * His name was not revealed until the publication of The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways. * His name is Sudric for "The Old Man". * Like the other Culdee Fell Railway engines, Shane Dooiney is equipped with a face at each end. Gallery File:MountainEnginesSilhouette.png File:MountainEnginesEarlyCover.jpg Basis File:MoelSiabod.png|Shane Dooiney's basis, Moel Siabod File:MoelSiabodGreen.jpeg File:Moel_Siabod_getting_rebuilt_2.jpg|Moel Siabod under overhaul File:MoelSiabod.jpg|Moel Siabod returns to service in 2017 File:MoelSiabod2017.png References es:Shane Dooiney he:שיין דואיני pl:Shane Dooiney ru:Шейн Дооинеи Category:Culdee Fell Railway Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-4-2 Category:Tank engines Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Male characters Category:Narrow gauge Category:International characters Category:Switzerland